


Sour Wolf Howl

by kitten_8_chocolate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, surprise feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just came to me be warned of feels ( I think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Wolf Howl

Stiles found himself, standing in the middle of the Hale house when he suddenly feels the familiar presence of Derek right behind him.   
“Hey sour wolf.” Stiles gets no response from the alpha, but the heat radiating off of Derek brings him comfort so he moves back, into the warmth of Derek’s body heat and reaches out to grab the werewolf’s hand. It is so much larger then his own, and he brings the hand and rests it over his heart. Stiles feels like this hand could protect him from harm, both physical and emotional. “I know you can hear when I lie, but I want you to feel this, Derek.” Stiles, is sure Derek just rolled his eyes at this comment but chooses to say nothing. “Ever since we met we’ve been protecting each other every now and then, ok maybe you’ve protected me a bit more, but hey who’s keeping points.” Stiles laughed a bit. “I mean you went from slamming me into walls and wanting to rip my throat out with your teeth to being friends, but that’s the thing Derek. I don’t want to be a friend.” Stiles can feel the hand slipping down, but moves to stop it and puts it back over his heart. “I’m not done ok.” Stiles, composes himself and takes a deep breath to continue. “I wants to be more then your friend. I want to be the one who catches you when you do fall the odd couple of times, I want to be the one who see you, I mean the real you. With faults, with smiles, and everything that comes with it.” A smile stretches over Stiles face.   
“I want to be the one who you can let down your guard around because I will never and can never hurt you.” Stiles stops and closes his eyes, before continuing on, thankful and wary that Derek hasn’t said a word yet, but glad he hasn’t moved. “Derek I want you to be the yang to my yin, I want to be the one who show you the light and that everything will be fine, no matter what we face because we face it together. And I want you to show me the light when I loose my way in the dark. I want us to share secrets we could never ever tell anyone because we’re scared of what they might think. You take away my fear, and I’ll take away your.” Stiles, takes another breath leaning his head back. “What all of this means is that, I mean what I meant to say is I love you Derek. You are my sour wolf and I’m red, your red.” Stiles, feels Derek bend close to his ear, Derek’s breath is hot and it cause small goose bumps on his skin, but it is so pleasant. Suddenly there’s a knock and Stiles eyes snap open. He is no longer in the Hale house; he is in a white room with a bed, night table, dresser, a door that leads to a bathroom, on to a closet and another is where the knocking is coming from.   
“Stiles” A soft-spoken female voice reaches his ears.   
“Yes”   
“Who where you talking to?” She asked as she stepping into the room.   
“No one, I must have been daydreaming, or mumbling doc.” ‘But it felt so real. Like I could feel his hand on my heart.’ Stiles thought to himself, he wasn’t going to tell doctor Tunner that, people thought he was crazy already, which is why he is in an alyssum.  
“Well it seemed like it was an important daydream. Was it?” She asked cocking her head.  
“I…umm…”   
“Come on Stiles,” Doctor Tunner gives him a friendly smile “let’s go to group and talk about it ok.” Placing a hand on his robe cover back and began to walk him out of the room. “Were going to be talking about dreams today anyways, and why we have to make the difference between the real world and the dream world.” Stiles and Doctor Tunner walked out of the room and closed the door. If Stiles had wolf hearing he might have heard some one call his name and say “I love you Stiles.”


End file.
